


A Recent Conversation Between Yama-jii And His Poor Beleaguered Biographer

by Edo_Hikaro



Category: Bleach, Original Work
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Mentions of Seireitei, Mentions of Soul Society (Bleach), No Plot/Plotless, Omake, Other, Schizophrenia, Starbucks, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edo_Hikaro/pseuds/Edo_Hikaro
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	A Recent Conversation Between Yama-jii And His Poor Beleaguered Biographer

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking the fourth wall to series ['In All, But Blood'](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201744) as a result of too much caffeine and too many headcanons.

“Ms Hikaro, I am _not_ shutting up in your head until you finish the series, and _then_ you write me another arc to share my tales of the early days of the Gotei Thirteen, capische?” harangues Yamamoto Soutaichou to poor, hapless author Hikaro Edo.

“Sheesh, Jii-sama, you’re not paying me for the first arc! Why should I write the second arc?” complains Hikaro, feeling schizophrenic because those peeps opposite her table in Starbucks are staring at her talking to herself.

“You _will_ write it because you agree that our original creators did not do us justice,” intones Yamamoto Soutaichou while sagely stroking his long white beard.

“But Tumblrs _don’t_ kudos or review your story on AO3! Means they’re not interested in what you have to say, maybe?” points out Hikaro, hoping that with that sound logic the old geezer will finally shut up in her brain so that she can get back to writing some serious moolah-making fiction.

Unfortunately, living for ten-thousand-odd years and single-handedly creating the Seireitei and the government of Soul Society has made the old guy near omniscient.

Those red eyes glint slyly at Hikaro. “I am _still_ letting you play with my favourite son in your head. Or shall I revoke that privilege, mm?”

“Right,” gulps Hikaro, ducking her head down behind the screen of her laptop once again, wondering how that said favourite son and his protective other half will feel if they knew their adoptive father is farming them out for less than noble purposes.

Better shut up if she wants to remain alive and stay safely out of the old man’s _'To Incinerate’_ list.

Back to brain sweating and keyboard pounding it is...


End file.
